Conflicted Emotions
by MiningSomeDiamonds
Summary: Sequel to A Different Side. After finally arriving in Camp Half-Blood, Percy Jackson main objective is to get the fleece. Transport it to Kronos, and get as much information as he can. Simple, right? Wrong. Nothing is right. But he doesn't know that. Everything is wrong, and he feels that. Pounding headaches everyday, and he can't stop it. And this is his story. No pairings yet.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, and welcome to the continuation of 'A Different Side'. That was my first fic, mind you, but I think it's pretty good. I just need a cover photo, and boom, it's perfect! :). Also, I wanna do this thing, where you can ask characters questions. Like 'What does Kronos' side feel like, Percy?!' And blah.

* * *

Last time, on A Different Side

_"Yeah, Hi to you too" she greeted "Anyway, you should head back to your petty little camp and act like you were captured. Okay? Good. Because I won't be saying that again."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Act stupid! Not like that's hard. Pretend that you weren't on our side, then strike when they're at their weakest! Got that?"_

_"I think so..."_

* * *

Present

* * *

Percy stumbled on a branch.  
"Am I there yet?" He complained mentally.  
He trudged through the mud. Suddenly, he felt something powerful pass through him. He sniffed the air. It smelled like pine trees, fresh grass, other nature stuff. He spotted a stream.

"Oh thank the Titans!" He said as he rushed to the stream to refresh himself. There were some naiads on the other side who were shocked to find him. One of them tried to run, but she didn't get far.

"Hmm?" Percy noticed "Oh, I'm sorry, I should ask for permission first" he said. The naiads shook their heads and gurgled something, but Percy understood.

'Son of Sea God?'

He nodded. "Nice to meet you, my name's Percy Jackson!"

Suddenly a dryad appeared in front of Percy. She looked surprised and it increased as she stepped towards Percy.

"P-Percy? Do you remember me?" She asked doubtfully

"I don't think so, but nice to meet you!".

"I-I'm Juniper" she said stammering. It stirred something in Percy's brain. But before he could say anything, a girl with silver hair and eyes jumped out of the trees. She was holding a bow with an arrow already notched.

"Who are you?" She commanded "And how do you know her?" Percy placed his hand on his back pocket. He's not just gonna stand there!

"Think fast!" He said as he threw riptide to her face. She was confused at first, for five seconds, but the pen arrived in Percy's pocket again and he uncapped it, and quickly disarmed her and places the sword on her throat.

"I'm not defenseless, princess" he said venomously.

"Well, me neither."

Suddenly, a group appeared out of nowhere from the trees -They're not dryads- and they were armed. Percy was outnumbered, but was he out skilled? He smirked. He dropped his sword and raises his hands as if surrendering. Dan raised his sword as if it was a knife.

"Who are you?" He asked, but he had a feeling he already knew.

"Percy Jackson."

* * *

Expect short chapters BTW… I'll try to update each week.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I know the last chapter was short... I'm sorry. ;( I'm thinking this'll be short as well. XD

Sdfghjklasdfghjkasdfghjusdfghjkasd

Dan, Crystal, and Alice were watching Annabeth along with Clarisse announce something.

"-going on! Be on the lookout for suspicous things!" Annabeth shouted, looking directly at Percy, who shrugged it off like nothing.

"Wchoo dcyoo tchink ick ish?" Asked Alice, mouth full of bread.

"Huh?" Dan and Crystal asked. Alice swallowed and explained

"Weren't you listening? Annabeth said there was something weird happening, and she suggested that maybe, JUST maybe, someone's planning to steal the Golden Fleece." She glanced to Percy, who was starting to get uncomfortable with all the looks. Alice pitied the poor guy.

"Percy of course, who else?" Crystal said suddenly. Alice looked at her, as if questioningly.

"I-it's obvious... Right?"

"Yeah... But he did say there was a spy in Camp Half-Blood... I think I can believe that... I mean, he's just thirteen! What kind of kid would want to go through THAT without breaking?" Alice reasoned "You guys are dark." She stuck her tongue out. "I'm fifteen. You guys are like... A month or something older than me"

Crystal and Dan looked at each other and laughed. Alice smiled before noticing all the stares at her.

"What?" Before suddenly a bright light enveloped her eyes.

"Whaaaa-!?" Everyone gasped

"WHAT THE HELL IS ON MY HEAD?!" She screamed. She flailed her arms above her, as if it was an army of wasps trying to sting her head.

"Impossible..." Chiron muttered."A mortal one... This-this hasn't happened for eons! B-but how?!"

On top of Alice's head... Was a double mark.

"HOT DAYUM" someone suddenly yelled. Everyone suddenly looked at him, it was Andrew, with Sadie snickering.

"H-Hi" he said sheepishly. Sadie mischivously placed her hands behind, she was casting a spell wherein she can sound like anyone.

* * *

"So... I guess your like... What? Godly or... No wait, goddessly? I don't even KNOW if that's a word..." Dan said to Alice.

"I don't think so, Dan" She responded

"I don't really understand anything..." Crystal meekly said

"I'll try to say what Chiron said... He said something about championship, but I didn't really get that part. I really really tried to listen though... He said something about Asclesioup being my patron..."

"A patron with a wierd name" Dan chuckled, but Alice just elbowed him. He protested.

"Hey!" Dan said rubbing his arm.

"I just noticed... Isn't Athena a MAIDEN goddess?" Crystal said suddenly.

"Well, she's a brain child, so I'm a brain child... I guess?" Alice said.

"If you weren't a demigod, what job d'you think you'd like to have?" Dan asked thinking a loud.

"Doctor" Alice said immediately.

"Heh, that should be expected, since your like, idunno, half-"

"Hey, did you hear that?!" Crystal said "It came there! I heard something. I think it was a scream!"

"Where?!" Dan said immediately sobering up.

"Over there!" Crystal said rushing to a secluded area in the camp. The forest. All three of them rushed to the dangerous part of the forest, Dan had a celestial bronze gladius. Crystal had an old fashioned bow, while Alice held a knife. Dan whispered a tactic, and they all nodded.

"Over there!" Crystal whispered. They all struggled over all the thorns and brambles blocking their view.

"Oh... Oh my gods..."All of them said in surprise.

* * *

**I'm hoping that was nice.**

**No seriously, please say it's nice. Also, I should be able to post next week or tomorrow the next chapter. It's gonna be our exams x_x**

**Also, here's an explanation on the fact Alice has two marks.**

**Know how gods anf goddesses have champions? I made Alice the champion of asclesoip because she did something special and selfless to other people.**

**Champion is a strong word. Demigods get them when other gods are impressed with their skills and abilities.**

**Being the champion of asclesioup for... About 6 years, it has affected her mind and powers. It's kinda like trading knowledge for power. Except it's very literal. Although her powers has reached the peak, she is now an average intelligence person.**


End file.
